N0: Alliance Intelligence Agency
by Extra-Planetal
Summary: Plot - An Alliance Intelligence Agency, Paramilitary Division, or N-0, agent is sent on a darker than black operation to take down Cerberus after the assassination of a fellow agent on the Citadel. Set during ME2 and continues to ME3, may stray from cannon. Rated M for mild swearing and violence, just to be safe. Complete re-write of Chapter 1 is up.


Chapter 1

"I don't like the look of this...," alliance Intelligence Agency agent Adams said into his earpiece.

"Me neither, but this is the best lead we've had on Cerberus in months," agent Jintan replied.

"yeah, well, you're the optimist" Adams replied. _Kid will probably be dead in a week on his own._

As Adams made his way down the newly repaired pathways of Illinata ward on the Citadel he was actually amazed at how fast they repaired it after the whole Sovereign fiasco. _It's amazing how fast these people work, I wonder how much help they had from the Keepers..._ As he thought that he scanned around, looking for any one who may be tailing him. He didn't notice any.

What he did notice however was the Keepers, truly amazing things he thought. They're everywhere, but you barely notice them. _Hell, I barely notice em and I'm a trained field agent. I wonder why..._ He cut himself off right there and got himself right back on the job. _Thinkin about the Keepers will probably not help me find info on Cerberus, well probably not._ He chuckled at that thought.

"What dirty thoughts are going through your mind?" Jintan jokingly asked.

"Nothing, just thinking whether the Keepers may have some connection to Cerberus." Jintan just responded with a hearty laugh.

"Wouldn't that be a thing!"

_I suppose it would, but this isn't helping us. Where is the bloody contact?_

"Any sight of our man?" he inquired, getting right back to business suddenly aware of his bad fieldcraft. _I let my guard down. _ A lingering thought said. _Then again, you're in a park, there are people everywhere. Probably the safest you've been in months._ Adams smiled at that thought, thinking back to the recent Black Op he pulled off solo on Illium...

"No, this is strange, the guy said he'd be here..." Jintan interrupted his flashback.

"I don't like this at all Jin, I think we wait for a while longer and then I'm leaving." _I really don't like this..._

"I agree with you on that. Wait, I'm getting static."

"Same here, what the hell? Shit, my AR is screwed up" _Something is really wrong here._ As he removed his now useless general field issue Augmented Reality shades. Little did he know that what he just did marked him as a target.

"Greetings agent Adams and Agent Jintan, I bet you probably recognise my voice," an unknown voice said over their comm channel.

_Shit_

"You've also quite likely realise that you've been lured into a trap. Normally I'd just leave you to be killed, but since your human and not some _alien_" he spit out "I'll give you guys a fighting chance."

"You may have noticed that a few sky-cars have stopped and you'll probably guess what's in them. I would like to recommend surrender at this point " with that he cut the connection.

"Sir?" Jintan asked nervously over the comm, barely audible over the sound of civilians screaming at the sight of a squad of mercenaries advancing slowly toward Adams. _I'd probably be stone, cold and dead by the time C-Sec pitches up._

"Your call son." Adams said as he gripped his weapon. _Fat chance I last 5 seconds, but no way these bastards take me alive. _With that Adams advanced slowly at the approaching mercenaries, hoping to take a few of them with him. Once he was about 10 metres away he drew his early 21st century designed handgun, a HK Mk24 pistol, utilising the 'metal storm' firing mechanism.

The reason for the low tech weapon was simple, it was silent, a feature modern day mass accelerators don't have since their bullets have to travel much faster than the speed of sound to do any damage. As a bonus it also goes through security as a 'cultural weapon' or as an 'antique'.

It also bypasses shields.

He took aim at the group of mercenaries and fired. He emptied his 20 round magazine in the general direction of the mercenaries, hoping that it might hit. Some did. His first 4 shots hit the front mercenary, bypassing his kinetic barriers as it should have, but most were rendered harmless by his armour. Unluckily for the merc the last shot hit him in the head, right above the left eye, mushrooming as it broke through his skull and penetrated out the back, killing him instantly. Unfortunately for Adams, he was the only one of the group not wearing full armour.

It doesn't however, do shit against armour.

The mercenaries were momentarily puzzled about what weapon their target fired at them, but they quickly shrugged off their thoughts and opened fire.

* * *

_What a waste of good intel,_ he thought to himself watching the mercenaries drop the one agent with a salvo of accelerator fire. Well, gathering intel wasn't his orders. His orders were to send a message.

He thumbed the detonator and waited for the mercenaries to move to the other agent, what did Adams call him? Jin? _Kid would have sung like a canary, oh well._ As they subdued him rather violently he watched them move back toward their vehicles and waited for their new leader to open the door before he dramatically pressed the button.

Immediately afterwards his video feed went dark and he saw the flash through the window of his apartment on the Citadel, wondering if he might here the blast.

He did.

_On hindsight, a nuke was probably overkill, _the Cerberus Operative thought...

* * *

**Author's note:**

** _Firstly, sorry for the long pause, but the story was abandoned. I have however decided to start writing it again and to celebrate my 2nd entry into the world of fanfiction I have re-written chapter 1. I would appreciate any reviews and they may possibly motivate me in updating at a faster pace. Also, this is much better than the original._**

**_On the use of 21st century firearms and not mass accelerators - it's name is derived from the current HK Mk23 in service as the side-arm for U.S. Special Forces personnel, so it is simply the next model in the line. The 'metal storm' firing mechanism utilises an electronic firing system, with the weapons barrel as the magazine. All the bullets are stacked after one another and fired in a salve, allowing immense fire-rates if one were to be interested. I used this mechanism as I probably bet the next generation side-arms would use it. _**

**_On the notion that Mass Accelerators cannot be silenced -in the real world, firearms create sound in multiple ways. Firstly there is the muzzle blast, the gas escaping the barrel. This wouldn't exist in an mass accelerator, but what would exist is the audible 'crack' sound a bullet makes as it passes through the air faster than the speed of sound. The only way to eliminate that effect is to have a subsonic round, not an option in weapons that need high-velocity bullets to do damage._**

**_Well this ends Chapter 1, look out for Chapter 2 in the next few days._**

****

****


End file.
